The psychic rose
by Blackwingdarkangel
Summary: Akiza is a girl found crying in an alleyway by Yusei. Her parents lost she is alone. Can Yusei save Akiza from the darkness? and the people want who to capture her? Rated T. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**** Fated beginning.**

**A/N: hiya! This is my first fanfic so be please be nice. REVIEW! **

**Normal POV**

Yusei was riding home through new domino city enjoying the freedom of his runner. He was about to get to Leo's and Luna's place but stopped to see a figure hunched up in an alleyway. Usually he would just walk on, there were tramps and such anywhere you went city or satellite, but he felt a sudden urge to see this person.

There in front of him was a girl with blazing hair curled up in ball crying uncontrollably. Yusei frowned '_what could put her in such a state?_' he wondered. "Hey what's your name?" Okay it wasn't the best way to cheer someone up but it was a start.

"Akiza" she said in-between her sobs, it was so quiet it was amazing Yusei could hear her.

"I'm Yusei" he said softly "so why are you crying Akiza? What happened?" The girl started shaking and staring into nothing as if remembering something horrible.

_**Flashback **_**Akiza POV**

_I had decided. Even though they had abandoned me I was coming back home to my family mansion. The constant name calling and teasing at school was driving me insane. So instead of 2000 people teasing me it lessened to two. Sure they would be annoyed and angry about me returning but they couldn't do anything about it anyway. It wasn't like I was afraid of them; in fact they were afraid of me for the same reason people hated me at school. It wasn't because I was weak I got bullied. It was because __I'm psychic. I was weird and so I was hated, feared of and lonely._

_Eventually I reached home. Normally by now my parents would be screaming and cursing me as soon as I entered the gate (we had security cameras everywhere) and I would just walk on ignoring them. But inside it hurt to see my parents cursing their own daughter's existence. Their absence was worrying me even if it wasn't for good intensions. My heart pounding, I walked inside. Blood. The red crimson liquid was scattered everywhere. In the centre was my parents you could hardly tell who they were their bodies were so broken. My feet were rooted to the floor, my palms sweaty. I didn't move. I just stared not properly comprehending what was before me. Then making heavy footsteps entered a guy with blood on his hands. Well, that defiantly shook me out of my zombie-like trance. The guy had weird brown hair and evil brown eyes. He looked directly at me and smirked "now onto the main prize." Those words sent a shiver down my spine. This was defiantly not a good time to stay and chat. So I ran._

**Normal POV**

The pain of the sorrowful memory crushing her skull and the fact she was just plain tired Aziza passed out. Yusei caught her just in time. He now looked around not really knowing what to do next. He hardly knew the apart from the fact that her name was Akiza and something really bad must have happened to her. Yusei sighed and placed Akiza on the runner and muttered "oh boy, what have I got myself into now?"

Somehow or another Yusei managed to get himself and the unconscious Akiza to the tops only to get himself attacked by two very interested twins Leo and Luna. They both had unusually green hair: Leo's in a ponytail and Luna's in two pigtails on the very top of her head. They also had green eyes just like their hair. Despite looks, they were completely different. Leo was hyperactive and loud. He cares deeply for his sister. Luna on the other hand was quite and sensible. She believes in her brother but in the end like all siblings they tend to argue. As usual Leo speaks first… "Yusei! What took you so long?... oh who the hell is that? Oh I see. Yusei likes helping the weak ones so he can swoop in and save the day to get the lady. I see. I see" This earned Leo a big bump on the head. Luna was scary when she wanted to be (usually with her brother).

"Leo don't be so rude! So Yusei who is this girl? She looks as though she has been crying."

"Yeah she has. I found her in an alleyway crying then she passed out so I took her here to help her. She will be in my room if that's all right."

"Sure Yusei." He carried her into is room. It was pretty big seeing as Leo and Luna were rich. He placed Akiza on the bed slowly and then sat down on the seat next to her and closed his eyes in deep thought.

'_Hm this is strange. Where am I? So soft. Am I in heaven sure is cosy if I am even has covers. Wait covers. So I'm on a bed but who's bed?' _Akiza woke up looking at the blue ceiling. She looked around, she was in someone's bedroom and by the looks of a boys. She started to panic. She hadn't gone off with some boy she can't remember and done _that_ had she? Suddenly a calm voice beside spoke making her jump… Really high. Eventually after Akiza calmed down the strange boy spoke again his voice soothing "Don't worry. I found you in the alley crying so I took you here." Ahh it all made sense to her now. Finally remembering everything Akiza thought of a very good question that needed answering. '_What am I going to do now? Stay with this guy?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The secret is out.**

**A/N: Me again thanks for reviewing. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Awesomedude3. Ps I do not own yugioh 5ds.**

**Normal POV**

After that very eventful conversation, Akiza had decided to go back to sleep to think things over after thanking Yusei for his kindness. Who knew sleep could make you dream of last thing you thing you wanted to see right then.

_**Dream**_

_It was Akiza's 5__th__ birthday. When she was little, she wasn't hated. Just loved from her parents despite the fact the enormous amount of business trips they left her behind on. Little Akiza skipped up her steps to her room to put her presents away._

_When Akiza's dad noticed that Akiza had taken a bit too long putting her presents away, he decided to go up to check on her. Slightly worried he knocked on her door and opened the door slightly. "Akiza darling come downstairs the cake…" He trailed off. In front of him was Akiza laughing joyfully magically moving a teddy bear around; no strings attached. This scared him. He suddenly thought she .was a monster and he was going to make sure the monster was tamed. "AKIZA!" He scouted roughly holding her extended arms "Don't ever do that again. You hear me!" Akiza started sobbing uncontrollably. This was the start of the worst time of her life._

_Dream self Akiza looked at her childhood memory in shock she had seen the whole scene as if watching 'thought TV'__. The screen went black, she couldn't see anything around her anymore until a image of one of her old classmates appeared before her. "Witch, witch, witch, witch!" She taunted. Then suddenly her other classmates appeared also repeating the words over and over._

"_Stop it!" Akiza yelled. She hated being called a witch it was probably the worst insult they could shout at her. And they knew it.__ Just then Akiza heard a different voice insulting her. It was that boy Yusei. Somehow, he joining made her feel ten times worse. And with the constant chanting Akiza woke up._

_**Dream end**_

**Akiza**** point of view**

My eyes opened slowly. I noticed that there were still tears in my eyes so I sat up to go find some tissues before anybody noticed. The black rose wasn't meant to cry, she was a witch after all. That was when I noticed that there were three concerned expressions around me; one belonging to Yusei, the others belonging to two kids she didn't know. We all stared. I started a staring contest against Yusei obviously I won '_result_'. Why did I care if I won against him or not? He is just some random guy. Uneasily Yusei said "um… do want some breakfast?"

"Sure" I said. He looked really cute when he was unsure. I followed him into the kitchen. Damn this place was massive. I hadn't seen it earlier being unconscious and all. It was even bigger than my mansion and that was saying something. Yusei must have saw this and chuckled.

"This place is massive isn't it? It doesn't belong to me though I'm just staying round. It actually belongs to those twins Leo and Luna you saw earlier on the bed. I'm here because their parents are never here they are always on business trips." I knew how that felt but I didn't have a 'Yusei' with me I was left all alone. We sat down and Yusei gave me a list of things I could have. I just decided on some cereal and sat down next to him. We ate in relative silence until Yusei spoke up "bad dream?"

"Yeah you could call it that one of the ones that shows you the past." Why was I telling him this It wasn't like he could help me or anything. He would be scared of me soon enough though like everyone else. I then noticed the two twins sneaking in wanting to hear our conversation. Oh well.

"I see" Yusei said "I hate those kind of dreams I guess you have a sad and lonely past then." He had just the nail on the head strait away. "do you think your parents will notice that you are gone? Do you want to call them?"

"No they died. They probably wouldn't care anyway, in fact they would be glad I'm gone." I said a bit too coldly. It was true though.

"Oh I'm sorry. Why would your parents not care if you went missing though? That doesn't sound like good parents."

"They wouldn't care about me because they are too scared of me to them it would be easier for me to disappear." I sighed. Here came the important question that everyone asked her and once found the answer shied away.

"Why would anyone be afraid of you?" He asked wearily. I took a deep breath. What did I have to lose?

"I'm psychic." Yusei looked as if he was going to laugh. "Its true you know" I said solemnly. That changed his expression. "I'll show you" I focused on the chair in the living in the living room and held out my arm. Like magic the chair started floating around the room. I then slowly placed it down. Yusei looked shocked. The twins came rushing to me. Here it came, the name calling, the hate. Yusei opened his mouth. I winced in expectation. To my great surprise he said.

"Yell… that pretty cool."

"Yeah!" The twins chimed in. I was shocked. They weren't being mean. I was amazed a tear rolled down my cheek. For once, a happy tear. I smiled for the first time in ages. I was finally accepted somewhere. I was so happy I didn't notice they guy in the building across looking directly at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: An old past, A new enemy.**

**Hiya! Thanks for all the great comments please still REVIEW! Ps I do not own Yugioh 5ds.**** Awesomedude3 you were my first ever review****.**

**Normal POV**

Akiza finally felt at home. She now had a family: Leo, Luna and Yusei. Yusei, for some reason she found that name beautiful just like him. No, wait what was she thinking? While this was all going on in her head she was sitting next to Yusei on the living room sofa holding her hands to her bright red cheeks. Yusei found this action very cute to watch despite not knowing why she was doing that. There was now an awkward silence between the two. Until Leo came bounding in shouting "Yusei, Akiza help! Help Luna has been kidnapped by some guy with weird brown hair!" Akiza froze. It was _him_. The guy that had killed her parents the day she met Yusei. She was terrified; did she really want to go and chase after a cereal killer especially the killer of her mother and farther? She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and then realised that she was already was being pulled by Yusei who was following Leo. It was then she took a look at Leo. He was crying uncontrollably but still trying to look brave for his sister. She admired him. She then remembered what she had been thinking. How could she have thought of leaving luna? The little girl was now like a sister to her. With a new found courage she let go of Yusei's grasp and ran on ahead till they reached an alley where the creepy man stood with an unconscious Luna over his shoulder.

"Give her back!" Akiza shouted. He smirked. Now that really ticked her off. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" For the strangest reason she had a feeling she knew the answer to the second question.

"I am Sayer. And I want you black rose." That name shot a shiver down her spine. It was the old nickname when she was at school. Her boyfriend thought of it himself. That cruel guy only went out with so he could say he went out with the strange rich girl Akiza. And he was a skank.

**Akiza POV**

_**Flashback **_

_I was standing at the bus stop waiting for Aaron my boyfriend to show up; he was already ten minutes late. Finally he appeared with a __confused expression on his face until he saw me and waved. He yelled "Yo Aki I want to take you somewhere come with me!" I silently followed until Aaron stopped at a florist. 'Maybe for once he is taking me somewhere romantic'. "Here" he said handing me a black rose. "It's like your heart don't you think? You witch! " Well that stung. A lot. "Yeah I like the sound of that. Black Rose Witch" And with that he left me standing there like an idiot. Since that day she was known as the black rose witch._

_**Flashback end**_

They look on Sayers face showed he knew he'd hit one of my weak spots. I wouldn't let him get to me that was exactly what he wanted. "Fine I will trade myself for Luna and the safety of them do we have a deal?" I had decided I wouldn't let the others get hurt because of me.

"We have a deal" he smirked. So I followed him into his car after he handed Luna to Leo. Yusei just stared at me as I went into the back seat.

The car ride went in silence. I was too scared to speak. He was in control now; any bad move and he could do anything to me, We reached a building called 'The Arcadia Movement' and I followed Sayer into the building. The inside looked strangely normal. It had red flooring and cream walls with lights on them. He continued on and led me down some stairs until we reached a metal door. "Get in" he said coolly and shoved me through the door. He pointed to a leather chair across the room with wires and a strange headpiece attached to it. "Sit down" I obeyed. Immediately straps went around my hands and legs making escape impossible. Sayer smiled evilly time to awake your true powers. From somewhere behind me a switch clicked and a sharp pain rocketed through my head. I screamed in pain it hurt so much! I remembered everything bad that ever had happened to me. I felt my self that ever thought rationally fade away. My eyes glazed over I could only focus on the pain. If I wasn't restrained I would probably be trashing the place right now. In the background I could hear Sayer laughing evilly shouting that this would help him take him take the world or something. I was just about to calm down when then pain kept on coming and returning. I screamed and screamed. My last thoughts were '_Yusei help me…_' I blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:I'm coming!**

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry it so long to update been busy with this and that. Let's get on with the show! **

**Normal POV**

Yusei just stood staring at where Akiza had just been. How could he just let her go like that? He clenched his teeth and looked back at Luna and Leo. "You stay here okay. I'm going after her!" Yusei somehow exclaimed in his calm manor. Yusei usually does this when things are difficult, talks calmly to lower the heat of panic. Luna knew this and admired him for it but somehow it was different this time.

Instead of standing alert he was crouched and you could see his hands clenched. So hard, his knuckles turned white. His sea-blue eyes were raged as if his eyes were about to glow red. Luna was almost scared by this Yusei but in kind heart she knew that he was only like this because he cared so much about Akiza, the lonely girl who he found in an alleyway. Just like the twins they were Leo and Luna nodded almost simultaneously. "Good luck Yusei" Luna whispered as Yusei sprinted onto his bike and rode and into the night.

Yusei was on the road desperately wishing there wasn't a 30mph speed limit on the way to the arcadia movement. The longer it took the more he could see Akiza in scrutinizing pain with that man laughing over her, the less he concentrated on steering and nearly crashing into Lorries. After a ton of close calls and painful waiting, Yusei made it to the entrance of the lair that belonged to his friends' captor.

It was strange. Upon entry Yusei had encountered nobody but a few guards on his assault through the corridors. You would have thought in a commune famous for the most powerful psychics in the world you would actually see a psychic.

In the corner of his eye he saw a door called the 'experimentation room' and somehow by intuition or maybe even fate he knew that Akiza was in there. _**Don't worry Akiza I'm coming to get you!**_

**A/N: sorry so short Review!**


End file.
